


My Mates in My Heart (and my ears)

by majesticduxk



Series: And Kise Makes Five [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, D/s dyanmics, Discipline, Kise and Takao are sunshine friends, Kise-centric, M/M, Nudity, Omega Kise Ryouta, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Piercing, Power Dynamics, Scenting, Somnophilia, Spanking, submissive Kise Ryouta, submissive!Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Kise loved his mates with all his heart, and he had a way to show them. But they wouldn’t let him do anything by himself so he had to get creative.Creativity in his pack, generally leads to trouble.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: And Kise Makes Five [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013022
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	My Mates in My Heart (and my ears)

Despite, or perhaps because of, their tumultuous start, Kise loves his mates with all his heart. Actually, that’s not even quite true. These men are his true mates, he feels it in every part of his body and soul. And even if they weren’t meant to be, he would love them anyway.

Sure, he’s still settling in – relationships are hard and he's never really had one. And here he is with four wonderful partners. 

No… not partners. _Dominants_. Because that is important. That affects everything. Their care can be overwhelming and controlling and he’d never had to depend on anyone before. It’s more than that though, they are responsible for him and take that responsibility very seriously. As much as it’s in his nature to cede control, it’s in theirs to take it. Even his soft little Kurokocchi takes quite the hard line with Kise. 

The rules were endless, to be honest, although they basically boiled down to _do what your mates tell you_. On the whole Kise was okay with that. He’d never been so comfortable and happy and satisfied in his whole life! But it could be a _little_ chafing, and it did make spontaneity a _little_ difficult…

Even though Kise is still figuring everything out, and even though he struggles, he’s never been happier or healthier or felt safer or more loved in his life - not only do the tell him this on a daily basis, he can scent the truth on them. And being able to scent things is still one of the most amazing and terrifying things Kise has ever experienced. 

They know he struggles though. They know he still puffs up at being told what to do (and then purrs so beautifully when he’s pushed down, according to an unverified rumour), and even though he can hug them and kiss them and hang all over them, he also still isn’t good at telling them what he feels. And Kise feels a lot. It’s difficult being filled to overflowing with so much love, and even though he’s a man of many words, and even though it’s only three fucking words, all one syllable, for some reason he can’t say it. 

Which is how he came up with the most wonderful idea ever. 

It was a way to constantly and publicly announce his love in a way that was so very, _very_ Kise. He knew he knew his mates would love it, and if he asked they would be ever so supportive, and then accompany him on his adventure. And pay for it. And hover over him. But they would know, and that would ruin the surprise, and Kise desperately wanted to surprise his beloved mates!

He just knew they wouldn’t be reasonable though. He was an adult too, capable of making independent decisions, and even if the alphas didn’t have a bee in their respective bonnets and about he and Kuroko going places alone… he was also grounded. _Grounded_! What the hell was Akashi thinking (okay, Kise knew exactly what Akashi was thinking, as he’d _kindly_ explained it very clearly too Kise, _but_ Kise still maintained the issue was Akashi didn’t like being disagreed with even when he was wrong). 

So, currently not only was Kise not allowed out alone, but he wasn’t even allowed out at all. But he was an omega made of sterner stuff that that. He wasn’t going to let a little thing like a direct order and the promise of more trouble than he had ever experienced stop his mission. Kise was going to make sure his dominants were surprised. He would find a way to get himself out of the house and to where he needed to be – after all, Kise hadn’t hid from his pack for two decades for nothing! 

~o~

“I think Kise is up to something.”

Aomine looked up. Kagami’s brow was furrowed, his ridiculous eyebrows looking even more ridiculous. 

“Kise is a brat,” Aomine informed him. “He’s always up to something.”

Kagami smiled his agreement, but then his eyebrows went straight back down. “I’m telling you, Aomine, I can feel it. He was pushing Akashi all last week, wanting his – and I quote - _freedom from this tyrannical rule _, and then just suddenly stopped.”__

__“That’s because he got spanked _and_ grounded.” Aomine chuckled. Kise had been mortified at such a childish punishment. “He’s just sulking, Kagami. Akashi will pull him up on it soon enough. Until then, just let him be.”_ _

__Although he nodded, Kagami didn’t agree. Instead he went to find Kuroko. Maybe their other omega would agree that there was something amiss._ _

__~o~_ _

__“Kuroko? You in here?”_ _

__After looking in the main business area and finding both their omega’s missing, Kagami headed back to the bedroom. And indeed, Kuroko was there, naked and laid out on the bed, his face soft and satisfied as he slept. Despite how innocent he looked, Kagami immediately felt his cock thicken. It was amazing, after all this time how much each of his mate’s turned him on. In this case, Kuroko was all soft pale skin, which was definitely not marked enough._ _

__Stripping off his clothes, Kagami was naked and on the bed in no time at all. Nudging Kuroko onto his side, Kagami kissed the back of neck, nibbled on his ear (which was something he’d never done until Kise came along with his sensitive ears, but knowing how it made both omega’s shiver and get wet…), leaving wet, open mouthed kisses along his jaw. He pressed his growing interest against Kuroko’s buttocks, making his presence known._ _

__He kept up his soft seduction, until Kuroko woke. Then his gentle movements became firmer, and Kuroko pressed back, grinding his ass against Kagami’s erection._ _

__“Taiga? Where’s _mmphhh_!”_ _

__Cutting off the words with a kiss, Kagami got both arms around Kuroko, one hand teasing his nipples, the other massaging his hip and thigh, and throughout it all, Kagami rutted against Kuroko’s ass, small movements until with a groan, Kuroko reached behind himself to spread his cheeks. Arching his back, he rocked until the head of Kagami’s cock rubbed over his wet hole._ _

__“Such a good omega,” he crooned in Kuroko’s ear. “Already so wet for me. Do want this thick cock, baby? You ready to be filled?”_ _

__Kagami got one hand under thigh, hoisting it up. The angle was perfect and he thrust forward as Kuroko pushed back, both sighing, Kuroko at the feeling of being filled, Kagami at the tight, wet heat. Letting Kuroko’s thigh drop, Kagami moved his hand to Kuroko’s cock, fondling his omega’s sweet little cock._ _

__“Gonna make you feel good,” Kagami hissed, lightly fisting Kuroko’s cock, his thrusts into Kuroko providing the movement._ _

__Kuroko, good boy that he was, relaxed under the push and pull of Kagami’s body, letting himself be overwhelmed in the best ways. Kagami’s strong chest supporting him, his warm breath ghosted across his ear, his hand slides smoothly over Kuroko’s cock, while Kagami filled his ass in the best way. It was overwhelming and Kuroko-_ _

__“Taiga!”_ _

__-came on a soft moan. His cock jerked and Kagami kept up the gentle pressure, until oversensitive, Kuroko squirmed away. Taking his come covered hand, Kagami brought it up to Kuroko’s mouth, and he licked and sucked at Kagami’s fingers until with a groan, the alpha came too, Kuroko milking him as he came._ _

__Getting his breath back, Kagami shifted forward, keeping his softening cock in Kuroko’s ass. They stayed there until Kuroko turned his head and kissed his chin._ _

__“This come is starting to dry and pull at my hair-“_ _

__“Say no more, my sweet boy.”_ _

__Kagami gently disengaged, placing a chaste kiss upon Kuroko’s lips before heading off to get a washcloth. After cleaning both Kuroko and himself, he tossed the washcloth towards the bathroom. Then, after settling himself on the bed again, Kagami opened his arms and the omega snuggled in._ _

__“I’ve missed spending time with you, Taiga.”_ _

__Kagami coughed. “I’m sorry. I know we’re all a little captivated with Kise at the moment.”_ _

__Smiling, Kuroko shook his head. “I’m not jealous. Not at all. I love seeing how we are all re-settling around Ki-chan. I love that he’s in the middle of our pack, and in the middle of our bed.” Kuroko trailed off. Looking away, he blushed. “I’m really enjoying him as well. Never in any of my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would have a beautiful submissive omega to fuck and love, but now I’m almost insatiable. In fact…”_ _

__Kuroko sat up, and looked around. “Did you see him on your way here? I’d just made love to him and he was lying here with me.”_ _

__“You were asleep when I got here,” Kagami corrected, although he’d already jumped up from the bed and was getting dressed again. He had a bad feeling about this. “I actually came in here because I was worried Ryouta was up to something.”_ _

__Kuruoko sat up, his normally placid face looking worried._ _

__“I… I fell asleep. This is my fault.”_ _

__Kagami dragged him back in for kiss. “Nothing about this is your fault. Kise getting into trouble is Kise’s fault, and if he’s not here, and I honestly think he’s not, then that is on him. He might be here though,” the last was muttered._ _

__Fifteen minutes later, they’d looked through every room in the inner sanctum._ _

__Running a stressed hand through his hair, Kagami heaved a sigh. “Damn. Akashi isn’t going to be pleased.”_ _

__~o~_ _

__Kise, however, was feeling very pleased. He’d managed to outlast Kuroko – which was a hard thing to do! Generally after being fucked so well, Kise was giddy and sleepy and fell asleep in his lover’s arms, but today he’d pushed through it, and after Kuroko was softly snoring, removed himself from that sweet embrace, and crept away. That had been the hardest thing! His Kurokocchi was so cute when he was asleep! Another time, next time when he lay beside him, Kise would just enjoy those gentle moments._ _

__“Ahhhhhh!” Kise couldn’t help but cry out loud. “He’s so cute!”_ _

__While Kise was a man on a single-minded mission, he couldn’t stop to think about how adorable and soft and wonderful his Kuroko was – he deserved all the love. Which, was exactly why he was doing this. Kise would show his mates that he was all in, that they were his loves, and he wanted them with him always. Yes, Kise was definitely doing the right thing._ _

__Although now that he stopped to look around, he had to wonder where he was. He’d sneakily looked up businesses online, and he’d drawn a map (in his head) but now that he was actually in the city… where the hell was it. A 360 sweep of the area exposed Kise to the best that the shopping distract had to offer. He could ignore all that, although right in front of his eyes was the most darling looking tea shop! He hadn’t even taken a step forward when someone called his name._ _

__“Ki-chan? What are you doing here?”_ _

__Spinning on his heel, Kise found a shocked looking Takao standing behind him._ _

__“Takaochhi! Is…” Kise looked around, but no flash of green caught his eye. “Is Midorimacchi here too?”_ _

__Takao shook his head, but he frowned. “No, I’m out doing some shopping. But what about your mates? I don’t see any of them either.” Takao eyed the omega suspiciously. “I bet you aren’t meant to be here at all. You really need to-“_ _

__Kise threw himself at Takao, one hand slapping over his mouth._ _

__“Not yet, Takaochhi! I have a surprise for them, and I couldn’t do it with anyone else, because it wouldn’t be a surprise, so I had to make a… a small jailbreak, but it’s not really a jailbreak since I’m not actually escaping. In fact, as soon as I’m done I will return home like the well behaved submissive we all know and love.”_ _

__Takao looked incredibly unimpressed._ _

__“You don’t think they’re worried right now? You _know_ how they get.”_ _

__And yes. Kise did know. He’d just been thinking about it! It wasn’t like he was unaware that he had no freedom. Akashi just told him that was how it was, and the sooner he got used to it, the sooner he would be sitting comfortably._ _

__“I know. But I really wanted this to be a surprise…”_ _

__Sighing, Takao looked at his friend. He looked like a kicked puppy. How his mates managed to say _no_ to him, Takao would never know. One of those looks and Takao would give him whatever he wanted. Which meant…_ _

__“I can’t leave you alone, Ki-chan. Your mates will kill me, and I’m scared of all of them.”_ _

__“Even Kurokocchi?”_ _

__Takao fixed him with a look. “What do you think Kuroko will do to you when you get back?”_ _

__Thinking about it, Kise felt a weird combination of terrified and turned on. Takao shook his head. It wasn’t like he didn’t understand pushing your mate to get a reaction, but he was definitely glad that he was only accountable to Midorima._ _

__“Like I said, if any of them found out I left you alone in the city, Shin-chan would be a widower. So I’ll come with you. I’ll text Shin-chan to tell him I’m with you-“_ _

__“Oh, Takaocchi! Thank you thank you thank you! Just…” biting his lip, Kise looked at him from under long lashed. “Can it wait until after I have the surprise? That way they won’t be able to stop me.”_ _

__Pursing his lips, Takao knew that he was going to be in trouble. A lot of trouble. Kise being out here was bad enough but this surprise sounded like it was no good. “I thought you said they’d like it. What exactly are you doing?”_ _

__Kise brightened up immediately. “I’m going to get my ears pierced!”_ _

__“You had to sneak out for that?”_ _

__“So it was a surprise,” Kise stressed. “If they came with, it wouldn’t be a surprise. And I have it all planned! It’s… it’s going to show how important they are to me!”_ _

__“Pierced ears?” Takao sounded uncertain. And then horrified. “But that means someone will touch you, Ki-chan. They aren’t going to be okay with that at all.”_ _

__And Kise did look guilty, but also stubborn. “That’s the other reason I had to do it alone. Please Ta-chhi!”_ _

__Sighing, Takao knew he’d already .Yep. Kise was going to get him killed._ _

__~o~_ _

__It took them an hour to get there. Not only did Kise not know where he was going, instead of asking or direction he just randomly walked in a direction that ‘looked good’ until Takao managed to grab him and catch up to him._ _

__“Why didn’t you pin it, Ki-chan?” Takao was getting frustrating, but Kise just smiled at him winningly._ _

__“I left my phone at home. I’m sure Akaschicchi can track me, and that would ruin the surprise!”_ _

__Finally, Takao got him to stop. They sat down in a teashop (which thrilled Kise no end. Takao decided then and there that as soon as Kise was out of house arrest they would go all the quaint and delightful places he could find), and figured out where the piercing shop was._ _

__“Did you do any planning at all, Kise?”_ _

__Kise pouted at him. “I know the name of the shop. I looked up where it was. And I got out. _That_ was the hardest bit.”_ _

__“You have to plan,” Takao told him seriously. “Like, actually look into the future instead of winging it. What if I hadn’t found you?”_ _

__Kise just sipped his tea and looked stubborn._ _

__“But you did.”_ _

__~o~_ _

__“And I’d like to get five please.”_ _

__The piercer looked at the blonde cutie in front of her. She was almost certain he was a mated omega, and that he shouldn’t be wondering out and about by himself. You only needed to take one look to know he was trouble. Sunshine, but trouble. She opened her mouth to say something, send him on his way, then shrugged. A customer was a customer, and it wasn’t as if she was turning away anyone else._ _

__“It’s going to hurt a bit.”_ _

__Blondie shrugged. “But then it’ll be over, and I’ll have what I want.”_ _

__“Kise!”_ _

__Kise pouted. “C’mon, Takao, I’m not a baby. And I won’t get another chance! You know this. My…”_ _

__He trailed off, but the piercer heard the unsaid words. She didn’t feel pleased knowing she’d pegged it correctly._ _

__“If I do this, I’m gonna have to touch you. Are your mates going to come and get me? Because I draw the line at getting myself killed over a few piercings.”_ _

__Kise looked horrified, and Takao burst out laughing._ _

__“She’s got you there, Ki-chan.”_ _

__Looking at the pouting kid, and she felt herself soften. Damn cutie._ _

__“It’s true, they won’t be happy, but I won’t tell them anything. Just… can I look at your earrings? I know what I want!”_ _

__Sighing, she dragged out a few trays. “What are you looking for?”_ _

__Frowning, Kise looked closely. “I’m not sure if I should get all studs, or if I want a few of the rings too. I do like the look of those. But they need to have jewels on them. I need five different colours – red, dark, dark pink, dark blue, teal and amber.”_ _

__It was at this point he started to second guess himself – was he being ridiculous? They might not even like it. Just because Kise thought it was a good idea… but did that matter?_ _

__It did, decided Kise. It was important that they like it, but it meant something to Kise as well. This was something for _him_ ,his way of showing how important that were. It was romantic. A way to wear his mates with him always. Which meant he was going to take his time and do this properly. Decision made, he turned back to the earrings. _ _

__Not even noticing Kise’s mental gymnastics, Takao melted. Immediately he knew what Kise was after, and damn he was romantic!_ _

__“Maybe put your alpha’s colours on the rings? Oh… although Testu-chan is in charge of you too, so maybe they should all-“_ _

__“No! Maybe the teal and the amber stud in one ear and the rings in the other? Do you think that would look good?” He turned his big golden eyes on the piercer._ _

__She shrugged. The truth was anything would look good on the kid._ _

__“What do you think Tacchi? Should Kurokocchi be a ring or a stud?”_ _

__Of course they both started giggling. Finally Kise decided on the rings for all of his mates. And he would be the little jeweled stud. Yes, Kuroko was an omega too, but he owned Kise as well. He thought Kuroko would appreciate that. Plus it wasn’t often that Kise got to be a stud._ _

__“Can Tacchi come in? I… I’m a little bit scared.”_ _

__“Awwww, Ki-chan!”_ _

__Takao wrapped his arms around Kise, and sent the piercer a hard look. She just rolled her eyes and invited them both in. In the end, it took a lot longer than it should have – although he wept after each earring was placed, when they were finally done Kise’s new piercings looked amazing._ _

__After giving him instructions on how to look after them, she rang up the total on the register. It was a lot, the jewels he chose were pricey, but he’d never even asked the cost of anything. Before she could tell him the cost, he’d turned back to his friend._ _

__“Ah!” Kise shouted. “Tacchi! I have no money! Can you pay? I’ll make sure Seicchi pays you back.”_ _

__“Whaaat? Ki-chan, remember we were going to tell them we met up _after_?”_ _

__“I forgot I had no money! I’ll make sure to save up next time-“_ _

__“Pretty sure there’s never going to be a next time,” Takao muttered, but handed over his credit card._ _

__The piercer sighed, but said nothing. She knew the omega was trouble. And his little beta friend was just bad. Hopefully if the mates tracked her down everything would work out._ _

__~o~_ _

__“He’s been gone hours. Hours! _Where is he_?” _ _

__It wasn’t often Akashi let his stress show. But in that moment he was storming around the office, fuming about Kise. How he’d managed to slip his leash was currently unknown, but Akashi vowed then and there it would never happen again._ _

__“Ah, Akashi-“_ _

__“If it’s not about Ryouta, I don’t want to hear it, Shintarou!”_ _

__“I’ve just received a message from Takao, telling me he’s just run into Kise and they should be back in 15 minutes.”_ _

__Relief swept through the room. Kuroko covered his face with his hands, hiding his teary eyes, and Aomine wrapped both arms around Kuroko. Kagami collapsed back into a chair, head tipping back, letting out a sigh of relief. Akashi just took a deep breath, before his face got hard._ _

__“Ryouta is never leaving here unaccompanied again.”_ _

__No one disagreed._ _

__~o~_ _

__The taxi pulled up, and after Takao paid the driver the pair walked up the front door. Kise stopped suddenly and Takao ran into his back._ _

__“What the hell, Ki-chan?”_ _

__Spinning around, Kise grabbed Takao’s shoulders. “I can’t go back! They’ll kill me! I’m going to have to run away! I’ll join a circus, somewhere they’ll never look for me?”_ _

__Takao’s eyes were wide, as he looked straight past Kise and he wasn’t even surprised when a hand crashed down on his shoulder, and gripped incredibly tightly._ _

__“Both of you. Inside. Now.”_ _

__Aomine’s voice was dark. And for once Kise obeyed without complaint. Not that he had much choice – Aomine didn’t let go of him, not even when they were all back in Akashi’s office. And they really were all there._ _

__As soon as they entered the room, Takao ran over to Midorima, who immediately pulled him in for a hug. Weird, Kise thought, since Midorima knew that Takao was out and about. Then Kise looked at his own mates. Akashi was in front of his desk, elegantly leaning on it, arms crossed in front of his chest. Kuroko, who had been pacing in front of Kagami, gave a cry, and ran to Kise as soon as Aomine frog marched him through the door way._ _

__“I was so _scared_ , Ryouta!”_ _

__Kise wrapped arms around him. “I’m sorry, Kurokocchi! I didn’t mean to scare you! But you didn’t need to worry, I’m a big boy after all.”_ _

__He gave Kuroko a winning grin, but Kuroko just looked back with tear stained eyes. Ahhhhhhh! Kise’s heart clenched and he dropped his eyes. He could deal with his angry alphas, but his distressed omega? Kise subtly wiped a tear from his own eye, but Kuroko saw. Immediately he shrugged off Kise’s arms, instead pulling Kise into his embrace._ _

__“Don’t do that, Tetsucchi! I hurt you!”_ _

__“Yes, you did,” Kuroko muttered into Kise’s chest. “And you are in so much trouble you won’t ever be out of trouble for the rest of your life. But I’m so glad you’re safe! When I woke up and you weren’t there! I just… I didn’t know…”_ _

__Aomine let go when Kuroko held Kise. Making his way back to Kagami, he slumped into his side. Kagami wrapped his arms around his waist. They’d been worried too. Despite his loud claims about how good he was at looking after himself, Kise _wasn’t_. He’d somehow missed out on the common-sense gene. And even is he had been, it was irrelevant. That wasn’t Kise’s choice anymore: he was their omega, and he did what he was told. _ _

__Finally, Kuroko let go, and wandered back to squeeze in between Aomine and Kagami. Kise felt very alone in the middle of the room._ _

__Akashi finally spoke._ _

__“Thank you for bringing him back safe and sound, Kazunari.”_ _

__Turning slightly, Kise saw Takao cling even tighter to Midorima. Kise attempted to give him a surreptitious thumbs up, but Akashi noticed. Of course he noticed._ _

__“And you can come here, Ryouta.”_ _

__“Akashicchi, I think-“_ _

__“ _I_ think, you need to practice obedience. If I were you, I would come now, whilst I am still in a good mood. And look,” Akashi pointed down, and yes, Kise did indeed see his pillow there. “I’m even making this comfortable for you. So you will come and kneel here, I will talk to Kazunari, and then I will decide what I am going to do with a naughty omega, who makes his family worry.”_ _

__Dragging his feet, Kise moved to Akashi. Who did caress his face gently, even as he pushed him to his knees. Sighing, Kise settled in. To be honest, the longer it took, the better._ _

__~o~_ _

__Immediately that Kise was at his feet, Akashi felt something inside himself settle. Kise was back, and he was safe, and yes, Akashi would make sure that Kise would never every _think_ of doing such a thing every again, but right now? The whole pack was here and his alpha was content. _ _

__Akashi dropped a very slightly trembling hand to Kise’s head, which of course he leaned into it. Perhaps they were neglecting him? No. Not only was that not the case, now was not the time think about that. Shaking his head to dislodge the thoughts, Akashi once more honed in on Takao. Who was clamped to Midorima’s side._ _

__“Just a few questions, Kazunari.”_ _

__Biting his lip, the beta looked up at Midorima. Who looked back down with fond exasperation. It was a feeling Akashi understood well. It certainly explained why Kise and Midorima’s beta were friends._ _

__“Did you contact your alpha dominant as soon as you saw my omega submissive?”_ _

__The beta blushed, although he did manage to make eye contact before shaking his head._ _

__“I’m sorry, Akashi-san. No, I didn’t.”_ _

__“ _Takao_.” Midorima’s growl resonated through the room. _ _

__Akashi just nodded. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised. Kise had a way of getting what he wanted._ _

__“Did you know that Ryouta would be out adventuring today?”_ _

__Takao shook his head much faster. “No, Akashi-san, I didn’t! I honestly just ran into him unexpectedly.”_ _

__“And why didn’t you contact your alpha?”_ _

__Biting his lip again, Takao looked at Kise. Akashi looked down too, and saw a soft look on his omega’s face. Kise nodded at his friend, and Takao smiled back, before straightening his back and looked back at Akashi._ _

__“Ki-chan asked me not too. He said he was organising something, and I said I would tell Shin-chan afterwards.”_ _

__“And this something would be?“_ _

__“I think Kise should tell you. We’re already in trouble for it, so Ki-chan may as well get to tell you.”_ _

__“Takaocchi!” Kise’s cry was soft and teary and grateful. Akashi considered. They were both trouble makers, but they weren’t bad boys. Well – his was currently in the bad books, and if the look on Midorima’s face was anything to go by, so was Takao. However, the beta had a point._ _

__“Alright, one last question. Do you think Ryouta was able to look after himself properly?”_ _

__The answer didn’t really matter. If Kise thought he was ever going to be out of their sight ever again, he had another thing coming. But… he was very much into _I’m a strong independent type who doesn’t need no alphas_. The silence went on a little too long, and Akashi focused on Takao’s face, which was currently extremely scrunched up. _ _

__“He… I mean…”_ _

__“Answer the question, Takao.” That was Midorima. Throwing an apologetic look to Kise, Takao finally spat it out._ _

__“No not really. When I met him, he was lost. And he forgot to bring money. And he doesn’t look where he’s going. And people, lots of people look at him, and he wanders around looking clueless and available.”_ _

__“Takaocchi!”_ _

__“Sorry, Ki-chan, but it’s true! It was really stressful holding onto you and making sure you didn’t wonder off or someone grabbed you! And then then money – oh! Shin-chan, I had to pay for Kise’s surprise on my credit card, so it’ll be uh… higher than usual this month.”_ _

__“I’ll pay that, Shintarou. Just let me know how much I need to transfer.”_ _

__Midorima nodded sharply. Akashi looked and then and decided he didn’t need to say more – he could see that Midorima would deal with his own recalcitrant mate._ _

__“Very well. I trust this will be last time something like this happens. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”_ _

__Takao, who had been looking at the ground, looked up, startled. “You mean I’m not in trouble?”_ _

__“Oh, you are very much in trouble,” Midorima growled. Bowing to Akashi, he grabbed his mates’ arm and pulled him out of the room. “We are going home to talk about how much trouble you are in.”_ _

__Wide eyed, Kise stared at their retreating backs._ _

__“Wow… Takaochhi is in in trouble, isn’t he- _ah_!”_ _

__Hands flying up, Kise grabbed Akashi’s wrist. His alpha had just casually fisted his hair and pulled and it stung._ _

__“Nowhere near as much trouble as you’re in Ryouta.”_ _

__Kise shivered. Akashi’s voice was scary when he was being calm. Still, Kise had gone out alone with a _reason_. _ _

__“I needed to go out alone. I wanted it to give my mates a surprise.” he informed Akashi, and yes he was definitely pouting._ _

__“And you did give us quite the surprise. I was _extremely_ surprised to find that my submissive, who has promised me his obedience, had left the house, without permission, without telling anyone where he was going, and then didn’t ring to let us know.”_ _

__Kise blushed. He’d left his phone behind on purpose, fairly certain that Akashi would be able to track it._ _

__“There are rules, Ryouta. Rules for all of us, but because you are our delightful and sweet submissive omega mate, you have the most rules. And you will obey them.”_ _

__Akashi’s voice hardened at the end. Kise just nodded. None of this was a surprise. He knew it when he chose to go out alone._ _

__“I’m going to paddle your bottom now, and it won’t be done until I think it is done. You are also grounded until further notice, and you are further restricted – even in the house you aren’t going anywhere alone.”_ _

__Screwing up his nose, Kise asked, “What if I need to go to the bathroom? Or have a shower? Or-“_ _

__“You are going _nowhere_ alone.” Akashi waited until Kise acknowledged his statement before pulling him up, and stripping his pants and underwear off quickly. Akashi realised he’d been busy and hadn’t seen _any_ of his mates naked recently. Speaking of his mates, he now found their eyes on the plump, pale curve of Kise’s bottom – not that it would be pale for much longer. Pretty as Kise’s behind was, their faces were set in stern lines. No one was very happy with their bratty omega. _ _

__“Over my desk, you know the drill.”_ _

__Kise did know the drill, ending up here on a fairly regular basis. Normally though, he didn’t have an audience._ _

__“Seijuurouuuuuuuuuucchiiiiiii.”_ _

__Akashi’s lips twitched. “You break rules that affect everyone, everyone has the right to be here. You’re lucky that Shintarou took his naughty beta with him, otherwise they would have been here for this.”_ _

__It was a lie. Akashi was very possessive over his mate’s body, and Kise was exposing a lot during this punishment. From Kuroko’s rolled eyes, he knew Akashi was all talk, but Kise… okay, Kise knew too. He still didn’t like everyone being there._ _

__“I’d bend over right now, Kise, unless you want to make this worse for yourself.”_ _

__Given the speed with which Kise bent himself over the desk, it appeared he did not wish to make things worse._ _

__~o~_ _

__Kuroko was an honest type. He didn’t bother lying to himself or others, and right now, snuggled between two of his favourite alphas, he was happy. Akashi was applying himself studiously to Kise’s pink and wriggling bottom. Kuroko wriggled a little himself. Seeing Kise’s ass get redder and redder was incredibly erotic. That and the sound of Akashi’s paddle hitting that soft, round ass._ _

__“Someone’s a little horny,” Aomine growled in his ear._ _

__Looking up, Kuroko just smiled, letting both his hands drift down to cup his mate’s cocks. Under the gentle pressure, both rolled their hips, bucking up into his hands. Kuroko squeezed his mate’s cocks in time to the paddle strikes._ _

__“I don’t think I’m the only one, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko fluttered his eyelashes demurely._ _

__Beside him Kagami chuckled, thrusting up into Kuroko’s hand. It was true – Kise looked very pretty with a red bottom. More than that, Kagami felt relaxed, now that Kise was back and safe. He’d never been quite as possessive as Akashi, that he needed to know their omega’s every move, but with Kise…_ _

__“Do you find us overbearing, Kuroko?”_ _

__Tilting his head, Kuroko considered. “Does it matter?”_ _

__Laughing, Kagami kissed his temple. “Not in the slightest. But you were never this… uh…”_ _

__God! What word did you even use?_ _

__“Disobedient? Spirited? Bratty?”_ _

__Aomine still sounded pissed off, and Kagami chuckled at his mate._ _

__“Kise is all of that, but this feels good.”_ _

__“What?” Kuroko rubbed a little harder, reveling in the twin gasps._ _

__They both put a stop to it though, grabbing his wrist at the same time and firmly removing his hand. Kuroko may have pouted a tiny bit._ _

__“All of us here, even the disobedient, spirited, bratty one. I do wonder what he got up to though.”_ _

__Their eyes turned back to Akashi, who was once again seated on the desk, a naked Kise pulled between his legs. Akashi’s hands roamed over Kise’s red bottom, who huffed a teary sob but didn’t try to move away. It was a very pretty sight. Still sniffing, Kise rested his head on Akashi’s shoulder._ _

__“Can I get dressed again? Please, Akashicchi? I don’t like being the only naked one.”_ _

__It was true. Despite being incredibly tactile, Kise still wasn’t comfortable with nudity. Part of growing up in a repressive and dangerous environment. Kuroko in particular was working on it (he refused their praise, telling them he liked being naked with Kise), but Kise was still struggling. At least he now accepted Akashi’s decisions with minimal complaints._ _

__Today, he really wasn’t in the mood to be merciful._ _

__“Hmmmm. Should I do that? You seem to forget your place very quickly, Ryouta and-“_ _

__“Don’t worry, Ryou-chan, we can go the bedroom and-“_ _

__“No.” Three alpha voices growled at the response. Kuroko froze, surprised._ _

__“I’m sorry, Tetsuya, I wasted a morning trying to find this troublemaker,” moving Kise to the side, he punctuated each syllable with a spank to Kise’s ass, “and I need to keep working. And-“ he took a deep breath. It was always hard admitting weaknesses, “and I can’t let either you or Ryouta out of my space right now.”_ _

__But he didn’t have worried. This was Kuroko – his good, obedient omega. Eyes smiling, he jumped up and came up to Akashi, wrapping his arms around the alpha. Dropping his head to Kuroko’s shoulder, Akashi mimicked the move, pulling Kuroko in close. Closing his eyes, Akashi breathed in the scent of submissive omega. It soothed something deep within him. Turning his head, Kuroko addressed Kise._ _

__“We need to stay here, Ryou-chan, but I’ll just strip too.”_ _

__“But Kurokocchi-“_ _

__“And if you complain about it one more time, I’m leaving everything on.”_ _

__Eyes wide, Kise made a zipping movement over his mouth. He still looked longingly at the clothes on the floor though. Unwrapping one arm from around Kuroko, Akashi gave Kise’s red ass a not so gentle tap. Jumping, Kise spun around, rubbing his behind._ _

__“Go now, and sit with Daiki and Taiga.” Akashi turned his attention to the alphas. “You have permission to be anywhere in this room, but I need you all to stay. I need all my pack here.”_ _

__They nodded, and Aomine grabbed Kise as he bounded up, turning the omega around and landing a few smacks of his own on Kise’s behind._ _

__“Aominecchi!” Kise was offended. “Did you not see what Akashicchi just did to me?!”_ _

__“He went easy on it, and you know it, brat.” Aomine wasn’t having a bar of it. He drew Kise between his legs, wrapping his arms around Kise’s waist. “What did you sneak out to do, anyway.”_ _

__“Oh.” Kise blushed, and looked down. He’d been so excited but now that he was here, maybe it wasn’t that much at all. Nervously, he started twirling Aomine’s hair between his fingers, the repetitive movement soothing. Although he did notice something-_ _

__“Aominecchi! You’ve started using the shampoo I gave you! Your hair feels wonderful!”_ _

__“Oi, you!” Aomine, snapped, a blush now colouring his cheeks. “Answer the damn question.”_ _

__“C’mon, Ryou. It was important enough for you to sneak out for, why don’t you just tell us.” Kagami’s voice was sweet, his expression sweeter._ _

__“Well… I know I don’t say I l-l-love you very much, but I do! L-love you I mean. And I just thought it would be nice to have you with me always, in a way that _you_ know as well, so I-“ Kise lifted his hair and turned his head a little, letting the light catch the jewels in his ear. _ _

__“Oh, baby-“ Aomine couldn’t quite see, but Kagami was there, delicately touching around his ear. “You’ve got all of us here.” He blinked. “I mean-“ he shot a small look at Kuroko, but Kise laughed happily. Turning his head, he showed off his other ear._ _

__Seeing the teal coloured stone, also on a hoop, Kagami had to smile._ _

__“Well aren’t you just the most precious boy,” he cooed._ _

__“What? What am I not seeing,” Aomine snapped. He went to turn Kise around so he could see properly, but Kuroko had materialized in front of him, and was pulling Kise’s face down. His eyes took in the three hoops in Kise’s right ear, his eyes going from the stones to the eyes they represented. Then, with a trembling breath, he turned Kise’s head, and looked at the two earrings in his left ear – the hoop with his own gem shining upon it, and the golden stud. His fingers stroked gently along the outside of Kise’s ear, although Kise hissed dramatically and pulled away._ _

__“I love them, Ryou-chan. They’re perfect,” Kuroko said, and was rewarded with the shy smile from Kise._ _

__“Taiga, move Tetsu so I can-“_ _

__Akashi of course had already seen – he was absolute after all. And he was delighted. Kise was still finding his place but in typical dramatic, wonderful Kise style, he made his point._ _

__Now just to make sure he never left the estate unaccompanied again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> here, have 6k that was about Kise getting earrings.


End file.
